Coach in Love
by TheQueenUnderground
Summary: Coach Finstock's wife is pregnant and he wants to make sure she's okay and happy. - A series of Finstock/OC ficlets.
1. Chapter 1

**One:** _Nausea_

The way he looked at her every single time he came into the bedroom was almost annoying. "Bobby, I'm not dying, I'm just pregnant," she said with a long sigh as she sat up and pulled up her knees under the blanket.

"And you fainted in your office," Bobby pointed out worriedly. "By the way, are you still dizzy?"

"Yes, but I'll stay in bed for a few days, just like Dr. Connor ordered. I promise."

Bobby smiled and kissed her forehead, sweeping a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Good. Nausea?"

"It's tolerable."

"I'll get you something for that,"

"I don't want another pill."

"No pill, don't worry."

Minutes passed and all Jen could hear was the creaking sound of the steps as he went downstairs. Silence fell on the room after that and for a moment she wondered if he was still at home. Would he even leave her alone? It wasn't very likely.

"Here," he said when he came back, handing her a piece of frozen lemon. Jen frowned at him so he put it in her hand and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "As far as I know it will help. When I told my parents we were having a baby, my mother kept giving me tips for these things."

She flashed a warm smile at him then pulled down his head so she could kiss him. "That's cute."

"Yeah, and there was also this conversation with your dad," he explained, earning another frown from her. "One day you were sleeping when he called so I picked up to ask him to call you back later. In the end he gave me advices as well."

"My dad?"

Bobby nodded while he sat next to her on the bed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "It seems like he helped your mother when she was expecting your brother."

"Nice to know he still remembers," she noted as she rested her side against him. With a grimace on her face she smelled the frozen fruit before she eventually licked it.

Seconds passed in comfortable silence between them then he suddenly asked, "Have you thought about names?"

"We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl."

"Unisex names?" Bobby asked with raised eyebrows.

Rolling her eyes, she gently poked his side. "That's not funny."

"Well, I wasn't kidding."

"Oh, you were serious."

"Of course I was serious."

It was quite frequent lately, as if he was forcing himself to change in order to make her life easier and peaceful. But pregnancy hasn't turned her into some fragile person who had to be handled with care in every minute of the day and she also started to miss her husband. Jokes and constant complaining about Greenberg; that was the Bobby Finstock she had married. "Okay, you know what? I will keep an open mind when it comes to names if you promise not to come up with Herbert." Even though he agreed, it was quite obvious wouldn't shut up about it in the future. "I hate when you're doing this," she said quietly, then slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> I have no real excuse for this story. Well, maybe my undying love for out favorite Coach.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**: _Calling you to ask…_

"A boy or a girl?"

Jen leaned back in her swivel chair, closed the laptop and tightened her fingers around the cell phone. "What?"

"What do you want? A boy or a girl?" her husband repeated the question.

"I don't-"

"No," he interrupted her with a laugh, "don't you dare and say it doesn't matter until it's a healthy baby."

"Don't make me choose, Bobby."

"I'm not making you choose. That's just a simple question."

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Jen shook her head. "Then let's hear your answer first."

"I'd love to have a baby girl. You know, daddy's spoiled little princess and all."

"Oh, for the love of god," she said tiredly, massaging the bridge of her nose.

Bobby only laughed at the other end of the line and it became pretty obvious that he was simply messing with her. "Hey, just imagine a girl with your looks and my sense of humor," he added.

For days he'd been trying to make her answer several questions about names, the wall color of the baby's room, whether or not they should move to a bigger house or if she wanted a baby shower or not. She thought it was way too early to think about these things but Bobby was so enthusiastic that most of the time she decided to play along. That was the least she could do because Jen was sure she was lucky for having such a loving husband and she also knew he would be an amazing father.

"Okay, here you go," she gave in. "I'd rather have a boy. I know, more trouble and all, but at least you could teach him to play lacrosse. You were incredibly good in college, remember?"

Bobby only laughed at first then he said, "Yeah, well, that was a long time ago."

"I bet you'd still be amazing on the field."

"Anyway," he said after he cleared his throat, "I called you to see if you'd like to go out tonight. Dinner in a nice restaurant, maybe watching a movie; you know, date night."

"Sounds perfect."

"Good."

"Don't you happen to have a class to attend?"

There was a familiar grunt and she could see him rolling his eyes behind his desk. "Nah, they can wait."

"Bobby," she said with a sigh, even though the corner of her mouth eventually curled up into a smile.

"Alright, alright, see you at home."

"Sure."

"I love you, Jen," he said, probably smiling to himself like he usually did while telling her this.

Jen also smiled as she said, "I love you too."


End file.
